The Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince
by Wishing Dark Thoughts
Summary: What happens when some things change after the gang comes back for a repeat year at Hogwarts? Will enemies become friends? Or maybe even more than that. Read it already.Some characters may be OOC, just to warn ya! Used to be T but now M cause of language
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**Just wanted to say that this is my first story eva'! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exciting stuff is happening inside ny head right now! Okay, onto the reading...**

Slytherin Prince

How, how in the world do I feel this way about an uptight, humourless, stuffy, muggleborn, know-it-all- who am I kidding? She's an attractive, intelligent, funny, easy-going, pure-(wait, she's still a muggleborn... does it really matter anymore?), caring witch; but how did I start liking her. Shit, I can't like her, what is everyone going to say: Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Theo, Adrian, all of them going to say if I confess that I like Granger...

Griffindor Princess

When did I start having feelings for that arrogant, pure-blooded maniac, blonde, grey-eyed, insensitive, uncaring wizard? Oh, Harry and Ron are going to be boiling over with anger when they find out about this; what will Ginny say about it, knowing Ginny she'll probably like, "You like Draco, that's great! What did Harry and Ron think about it? When did you start liking him? Does Draco know that you like him?"; or something along that line. What will I do... 

Chapter 1

Slytherin Prince

"It's not funny guys, I told you a thousand times already that I like Hermione and that it's NOT funny. Just stop being so critical just because I like a Gryffindor, just because I'm a Slytherin; besides Blaise I heard that YOU like the red-headed Weaslette."

"Draco, you know that's different because she's with Potter, and she isn't a mudblood."

"Draco, when did you start loving mudbloods?"

"Stay out of this Goyle! Wasn't it you who in third year told me that you liked- no sorry, was completely infatuatingly in love with 'Moaning Myrtle'? Because I'm sure that's something that would be hilarious to announce to the whole school during lunch today."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"You know me, of course I WOULD!"

*_ding*_

"Ugghhh- it's time for DADA class. Just remember, don't say a word to anyone that I like Hermione!"

"No problem"

Gryffindor Princess

"Guess what, you'll never guess what I just overheard Draco, Blaise, and Goyle talking about- You'll never guess what it was-"

"Damn Ginny, can't you control your emotions for just once in your life? I really don't care what it was they were talking about, and neither should you!"

"Really... even if they were talking about a smart, attractive Gryffindor girl that a certain blond Slytherin has a crush on?"

"Draco has a crush on you? Congratulations are in order then. Is it possible for once in your life to have a guy not have a crush on you?"

"Let me finish, besides Blaise has a crush on me, not Draco!"

"How do you know that Blaise has a crush on you?"

"I overheard Blaise saying that he likes me, of course! But back to the point- the Gryffindor that Draco has a crush on has golden eyes, is a brunette, is top of her grade and is considered an uptight bookworm by almost all Slytherins!"

"Ginny, please tell me who you're talking about I'm getti- wait, did you say a top student whose is a bookworm?"

"You forgot uptight!"

"I know, I'm leaving it out; it's hurtful!"

"-And bookworm isn't?"

"What if she likes being a bookworm?"

"Come on already, do you know who Draco likes or not?"

"I think I do."

"Then who do you think?"

"...I...is it...me?"

"OF COURSE it's YOU, who else is at the top of their class and still doesn't relax? Isn-"

*ding*

"My free period is up! Gotta get to Potions. We'll talk later. Bye!"

"Bye Ginny... only you would be so nosy about other people's love-lives."

**Thanks for reading. I just want to know what you think so i WILL take reviews AND flames. (just go easy on the flames, it is my First story after all!) ~ WDT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey it's ME! Forgot to say in summary that some of the characters may be a little (or a lot) OOC. So sorry for forgetting to mention that!**

Gryffindor Princess

His blond hair, his piercing, gray eyes, his-

"UGGGGGHHHHH"

"Ms. Granger, may I ask you what caused that rather loud outburst that disturbed everyone?"

"Sorry Proffesor! I thought that I did the spell wrong, I didn't think that I would actually say that outloud."

"5 points from Gryffindor, for that outburst. But I understand, it's happened to me many times before."

*ding*

"Well, that's it for today's lesson; see you all tomorrow!"

Why can't I stop think about about Draco Malfoy. Here comes Ginny, probably wanting to know what is going on between me and Draco right now.

"Hey Ginny!"

"Hey Hermione!"

Now she is going to ask how Draco and I are getting along!

"So, how are things going with Draco?"

"The same as they always are. Why do you ask?"

"I'm nosy, why else?"

"How's it going with Blaise?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want people to think that..."

"Think WHAT?"

"Nothing... never mind."

"Well, I'm going to the library, see you later!"

Thank goodness that relationship shit is over; why is Blaise coming this way?

"What do you want Blaise?"

"Just wanted to ask if Ginny is currently single, and to see if she told you about Draco having a huge CRUSH on you!"

"First off, yes, Ginny is single and she did tell me; and secondly, WHAT?"

"Thanks and please don't tell Draco that you know from me or Ginny. We'd both have to listen to a lot of Draco shit; which we really don't want to go through right now! I thought that Ginny was with The- Boy- Who- Lived.

"Not anymore, Ginny broke it off a few days ago- didn't you know?"

"She didn't tell me a damn thing. Damn her!"

"Watch it Blaise, she is still my best friend. And if you insult or hurt her in anyway I will PERSONALLY deman you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Are you sure about your answer. As we all know, I did the same thing to another student. And he was in Gryffindor!"

"Bloody Hell, woman! You are scary when you get pissed off! I feel sorry for that poor, Gryffindor bloke."

"A Slytherin feeling sorry for a Gryffindor! Notify the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler! There must be some mistake, Slytherin's never feel anything, and for Gryffindors no less. Merlin, what is the world coming to?"

"I think you would feel soory for a guy that got demaned!"

"No, I don't think I would. You see, I didn't regret or feel sorry to the guy that I did it to. So I don't think I would feel sorry if I did it a second time!"

"So, do you like him?"

He is just like Ginny, only a male version. Bloody Hell! If Blaise and Ginny get together what will it be like for everyone? Having two of the nosiest people in the school dating! Shit, that's what it will be like. Because no one will have any privacy in what they do. I got to stop this! But, they would make an adorable couple, and it would promote the house unity Dumbledore wanted. Maybe them getting together is a good idea. What the hell - let them deal with their own problems. Here I am trying to figure out their relationship problems when I have never had any of my own to deal with.

"Blaise if you want to keep everything about your body intact and useful; I suggest you drop the subject and work on your relationship with Ginny."

"Leaving! Sorry to have bothered you! Just leave my body alone."

"I'll give you to three. One... Two... Thre-"

"Leaving, leaving. I'll see you later, oka-"

"Three."

"I'm going for Merlin's sake, Granger! Bloody hell, I just wanted to talk to you later and then you go all pissy on me. "

"Reduc-"

"I'm gone!"

**And another chapter done! Thank goodness! If you feel the story is moving quickly it is because I want this to be a short multi-chaptered story! Review! ~WDT**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thank you to LiL-Princess-Of-Death, for reviewing my story and giving me some tips and helpful comments on what to do. Sooooo... ONWARD to the next chapter maybe?**

Slytherin Prince

"!"

God damn it! Pansy, the bitch who wouldn't shut up for once in her life. Maybe if she wasn't so clingy I would actually like her more. Sure she's my friend, but honestly Pansy's so annoying and clingy that her good qualities are over-shadowed. Wait, what am I saying? Pansy's good qualities are over-shadowed? Pansy has no good qualities, well, maybe a good shag; but even that is debatable.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Other than you? Just one thing, I swear. I just want to know why you like the mudblood and not me? I mean, I'm prettier, I have more money, I have better things, and the big one - this is a biggie- I'm a Pureblood! Not some filthy little mudblood that shouldn't even have a moment of our time. So what is the big deal with her?"

Merlin, can't you see that I'm suffering? I will have to live with her once we're older and forced to marry!

"Pansy, two things. First, get OFF. And secondly just look at yourself and think opposite. That's why I like her. She is a beautiful, intelligent, down to earth, unprejudice, humble, yet not afraid to be in control, and realistic bitch. While you're just a nightmare trying to put on a mask of sorts; trying to hide the real you. Which is waaayyy worse than the mask so keep the mask on. And as for her being a bitch, she's only a bitch because she's a strong-willed, controlling person who actually bothers to put up with me. And only a bitch could do that! While your sucking up to me, she's defying me- which makes her that much more a bitch. "

"But Drakie - Poo!"

"Don't call me that. It just gets on my nerves. Why don't you just leave Pansy?"

"But..."

"Just go!"

For Merlin's sake why couldn't she have gone the first time? Oh Shit! I really shouldn't of told her that. Now she is going to tell Lucius and then he is going to tell old Voldie. Shit! I'm screwed!

"Drake!"

Great! Blaise is here to talk about Merlin knows what!

"What do you want Blaise? I'm kinda in a tight spot here with the whole 'Granger situation' here. And the possibility that one of the Slytherins will tell Lucius and then that will go to Lord Voldie. Meaning my death, Granger's death, and everyone else who knew about it's death. A.K.A , you, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian; everyone who knew, all because of me..."

"Dude, snap out of it! The only two people you have to worry about telling your dad is Pansy and Snape."

"Damn, you're right!"

"I know I am. I am always right, but no one bothers to listen to Malfoy's 'oh so faithful and loyal side-kick'."

"Right again, my loyal and faithful servant! Hey I like the sound of that. And your nickname can be 'mlafs'."

"Mlafs?"

"Ya. My Loyal And Faithful Servant. Good right?"

"Ya, surreee. Whatever you want, Master Draco Malfoy."

"There now you get the concept of me being the master and you being the servant. Finally!"

"M.D.M. Granger alert. She and Ginny are coming this way, looking like they are discussing something really bothersome to them."

"Hide me!"

"Draco Malfoy is scared of a hot pureblood and a intelligent bookworm. Ha that will be the day that Potter becomes the new Voldemort!"

"Dude, I want to listen to their conversation. Keep them talking when I'm under the notice-me-not charm. Deal?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll helpo get you and Weaslette together. Deal? Now remember keep them talking about what they were talking about."

"Yes, yes, I know M.D. calm down. And I expect you to refrain from calling Ginny; Weaslette. Got it?"

"Got it. Now go!"

Damn, can Blaise do anything without having to question my motives and ideas? Now let's see what Granger and Weasle- Ginny are talking to Blasie about.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione."

"Hey Blaise. Can you excuse us? We have to talk about some things."

"Like what? And you can say whatever you were going to say in front of me; can't you?"

"And later find out that half the school knows about it:? No thanks! Excuse us Blaise."

"What if I said no?"

"I'd say reducto genitilia. Getting my message?"

"Perfectly. See you guys later! Bye"

"Bye!"

What the hell was that? He didn't talk to them at all and he just let them walk away! Screw Blaise! If you want anything done yu have to do it yourself!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I want to say thank-you to all who put my story on their alert list! I was afraid no one was going to like it! Anyways I'd like to give a shout-out to DramioneForever123 for giving me the possiblity to use HER idea of mental notes from her story 'Passing Notes'. You should check out that story if you haven't already done so. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I'm in the middle of exams. I have three left, and then I have my singing exam the day after I'm finished my school exams. So once again 'I'm so sorry'.**

Gryfffindor Princess

"Gin, do you know why Blaise kept looking over to the side the whole time we were talking?"

"No, why? I noticed it, but thought nothing of it. I onily thought that when he looked over to the side that he was extremely cute, and had a magnificent profile!"

"Ginny! NOT helping here!"

"Right, sorry! Sorry! Got caught up thibking about Blaise again... My bad."

What is it with Gin and boys? Every time she gets a little crush she completely and utterly blows it out of proportion! Damn Ginny! Why can't you just be fully aware of my situation for onc-

"Ommpphhh!"

"Granger! wait up a sec. Damn, you girls walk fast!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing from you Weaselette. I just want to talk to Granger for a moment; why don't you go play with Blaise for a little bit. Okay?"

"Ummm, Hermione? PLLLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE?"

"Fine! Go play with your wanna be boy-toy!"

"YAY! Thank you Hermione! I love you. Now remember if you need me just yell!"

"I'm not sure you'll be able to hear me over whatever you and Blaise will be doing! But anways, have fun!"

"Oh, I will! Thank you again Mione!"

"Save it. Now go!"

Ginerva Weasley, an official boy-toy collector! Well, if you consider how many guys she's dated and assume that she pretty much went all the way than that would be like... uggghhh! Too many numbers. It's at least half the appropriate age of guys that she should be dating! Might want to send a mental note to her about that.

"Earth to Granger. Granger. Hermione!"

"What? What did you just call me by the way?"

"Umm. What? Hermione? That? Oh, I just, I just..."

"I'm waiting!"

"Shit, Blaise is right! You have a nasty temper!"

(A/N: All italiced words are Hermione's mental notes, and all underlined is Draco. Got that?)

'_What do you want Draco?'_

'Draco? Where did this come from? From hating me to using my first name! What would all her Gryffindork friends say about calling the enemy of Harry - fucking - Potter by his first name!'

"Malfoy! Watch your thoughts! As I told Blaise, I know about 15 ways- very painful ways- to deman a guy. What makes you think that if you bother me I won't hex your manlihood off?"

'Sure Granger! You know how to seperate a guy from his favourite body part! I'd like to see an exapmle of when you needed it.'

_'Ask Mclaggen; he would know! He was after all the first person to receive the force of my rath!'_

'Like you have a rath! The scariest thing I saw of you was when your teeth started growing like a beaver's teeth. Or when you turned into Millecent's cat in second year! I heard you were caughing up furballs for weeks on end!'

'REDUCTO GENITILIAS'

"What the fuck did you just do, Grang- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I just showed you only a little of my rath!"

_'When you want to get your balls back; just come knocking on my door with an apology, chocolate, and completely covered in muggle objects and wearing a sign that flashes, switching back and forth between muggle sayings and I love everything Muggle! And you have to wear that for a week! Have fun trying to find your balls!' _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys don't be mad! I noticed I only have had 2 people look at my story for the past month or so. okay I know I haven't updated, but you have to realize I graduated, started working and I went on vacation. Good enough reasons for you? Any way, I have been thinking about this chapter for a really, really, really long time... I hope you enjoy.**

Draco Malfoy

Damn that Granger, and her mudblood ways and fucking hexes. What she's done to me should be illegal! I know that hexing off a guy's balls isn't too bad, but come on; I mean that it is dangerous and what if they never come back? Fuck her! Fuck that hex! And fuck my life...

"Hey Blaise. Have fun with Weaslette?"

"Yes, I did. But off topic for a second. Why did Hermione drag Ginny off, mumbling about something you had done, and what she did to 'fix' the situation?"

"You really don't want to know. But I'll tell you. She fucking hexed my balls off! Do you know what this means? NO sex until I get them back, not even make out sessions because the girls won't feel anything there! Damn her, that, that, mudblood!"

"Draco, you did not just call Hermione a mudblood! She is anything but. Maybe in blood status, but we all know that if any of us were to battle her... she would DEFINATELY win. And don't you forget it. Hell, if I didn't have Ginny, I would be doing her, if you know what I mean."

WHAT? Blaise would actually do her? THat does it!

"Blaise, stay away from her, she is mine! Even though she hates me right about now she is still mine."

"Whatever. I'm just saying she looks hot."

Pansy Parkinson

What, my Drakie-poo has a crush on the mudblood! I'll get her if that's the last thing I do. I'll corner her than beat her thanhex and curse her, and then I'll let her die a slow painfull death. Even if it's the last thing I do...

Hermione Granger

"Ginny, come with me please. I need to talk to you."

"What about? A certain tall, blonde, sexy, smirking Slytherin perhaps?"

Damn her, and her mind-reading tricks...

"Nooooooo, okay fine. yes."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Let me tell you everything I know..."

Ginny Weasley

" Okay. First things first. You need to fix your hair, your style, fix you attitude,l the way you act. Oh my God!"

"What, what is it?"

"If you want Draco, then you need a whole new look! I'm sooo excited! Let me call a few people before we start."

"Gin I don't think this is a good idea. I mean -"

"Oh hush. You don't know what you're talking about. Hey Lavender, Luna, Pavarti, Padma. Do you guys think you can come to the RoR in about 2-5 minutes... You can? That's wonderful! Great, cause Mione needs a make over, and we're going to heelp her!... Aren't you excited?... I am too. See you guys later. BYE!"

Finally I get to make over Hermione Granger! Not that she looks bad, it's just that she could do a little more with her clothes and hair. Oh well, we can work on that later I suppose. Let's get to work...

Hermione Granger

Uh oh, Ginny in her fasion moods is not good FOR the greater good.I really should stop her. Sure I like Draco, but she didn't let me explain that I demaned him. Maybe I could get Blaise to tell her. Although I do need a make over. I guess a change wouldn't hurt.

"Okay Ginny, I'm in only if I like what you're doing though. If I really don't like it, I'll tell you immeadately. Got that?"

"Okay, fine. I got it. Lets go, the girls are all probably waiting for us by now. Come on Mione!"

**What do you think they are goin to do to Hermione? I want more readers! Bye for now. I will try to update regularly. PEACE ~WDT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating…. I just started at a new school, and I'm going completely and totally in-fucking-sane! It's so hard to find where you're going in a school that used to be a castle; with all it's twists and turns, anyways. Onward to the story! ~ WDT**

Chapter 6

Hermione Granger

"Ginny. Ginny, please stop! Owww! Stop pulling my hair- Luna! Stop please, if he likes me already than why do I have to change?"

"Because Mione, just because he already likes you doesn't mean that you can't improve even more; I mean I heard what Blaise told Ginny in the halls, when you passed by. He said that if he wasn't dating her than he would be fighting with over HALF the population of buys in the school for you!"

Wow, I can't believe anyone thought like that about me. Man, I can't believe that Luna even realizes what's going on, if it's happening. Usually I'm the first one to find out.

"Ya Mione, I overheard Seamus, Dean, and even Neville talk about you during their spare. Neville was moe into it of course, but that's because other than Ginny, who was his first crush, you are the only girl Neville has ever liked!"

Neville? Neville likes me? What the fuck?

"Come on Lavender, you can't really mean that. It's ridiculous, Neville liking me and Seamus and Dean talking about me as well! And Luna come on; it can't be possible that half the guys in Hogwarts like me, that's just plain stupid.

"Think about it Hermione, if all the guys like you now, think about what they'll do when they see you after we're finished with ya!"

"I guess, owww, you pulled my hair again Luna!"

Owww, that really hurts, guess when they say beauty is pain they are really telling the truth.

"Sorry Mione. It's just that your hair is so thick that it must hurt to get all the knots out more than it does usually."

"That's okay Luna, I know that you didn't mean to, it's just that I overreacted because I didn't want to do this in the first place, then Ginny gets you guys. And I'm so damn confused that-"

Why are they all staring at me, I should probably turn ariund so they can get back to work and stop gawking at me like I was the boy they had a crush on.

"Why are you guys staring at me? Just stop! Please? What did I do anyway?"

"Y- y- yo-you just swore! I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger swore."

"Well ask Ginny, she's used to it by now. Ask her for tip to help you stop staring until you're used to it."

Lavender was still completely and utterly stunned, what is it that makes her just stand there? Can't she hear words being spoken to her? Ah, finally Ginny's going to revive her from her state of shock .

"Come on Lavender, let's get back to work on Mione."

Blaise Zabini

God, why won't he lighten up? Just because he's lost his manhood doesn't mean he has to mope around the common room all the time. Sure a girl beat him, and yes she is a Gryffindor, and yes she isn't a pureblood; but that doesn't mean that he has to act all defeated. Does it?

Ginny Weasley

"And we're finished! Are you excited to see yourself? I know I would be if I were the one getting a make over. Anyways… So, how do you like your new look?"

All Hermione did was look at herself in awe; I don't think she believed that it was her. I mean she just stared at herself then slowly raised her hand to the mirror, as in if she didn't know who it was. And she was looking at herself for the first time.

"So? Do you like your new look Mione?"

She paused and looked at me.

"I think so. I mean, it's not like me at all; and wasn't that what you guys were going for? But still, I like it."

One word to describe what I'm feeling right now. Success.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Draco Malfoy

Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?

Stupid Granger, I wish she could have told me where they are- aha!

I found them! Wait a minute; what's that flashing over top of them. It looks like; it can't be; SHIT! Why would she put a sign like that over them? (AN/: Sign reads** Draco Malfoy's Junk!** And it's flashing in red, silver, green, and gold. HAHA! Thought you should know.)

Damn, people are looking at the sign. Fuck, one of them is McCormic! Now I'm going to loose my rep to him. HIM of all people. Didn't Granger and her friends say that she did it to McCormic too? Yes! Now people are laughing at him because they remember how he had had that done to him as well.

Hermione Granger

What is everyone laughing at?

Ohhh, I see now, they are looking at that little display I charmed to go to the place of where the owner was heading! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. What do we have here? A group of laughing on-lookers, a blushing and humiliated McCormic, and a pissed off ferret! Oh the joy!

"Hey guys. What's so funny?"

"Granger, is that you? Bloody Fucking Hell! And "Damn, you look good Granger!" was heard throughout the hall.

The funniest thing to see was McCormic's, and more importantly Draco's jaw drop. The looks on their faces was priceless. I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture and save this memory forever; wait there's Colin, maybe I can ask him if he took a picture. Gotta say bye to the two boys first though.

"You two might want to close your mouths, you're going to drool anytime soon, and you both look extremely more unattractive than normal. So bye!"

And with that, I leave them.

"Colin! Hey Colin, wait! Wait up! COLIN WAIT UP FOR ME!"

Ugghhh! Can't he just stop when someone calls his name for once? He reminds me of when the first years shrug back from anyone calling their name, because usually they were beat up by Malfoy's cronies.

"Do you by any chance have a picture of what just happened when McCormic and Malfoy saw me?"

"Why do you want one, um, Mione?"

"Because I want to remember this momentous day forever! Wouldn't you agree with me if you were in my shoes?"

"Ya, I guess I would. Sure, okay. Come find me tomorrow during lunch and I'll have the pictures ready by then. Oh, and Mione. Just to let you know, you look really, really, good!"

And that my friends, was the most surprising thing I have ever heard Colin say! And that was completely easy, he's wrapped around my fingers, as well as all the other guys at school. Getting Draco Malfoy will be one of the easiest thing I'll ever do.

**Okay, so kinda, a little shorter than normal, but hey! I've been really busy at the start of this new school year at a new school. So sorry for the wait. ~WDT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione Granger

I guess I look pretty decent with my now dirty blonde, wavy butt length hair. Who knew that if you unraveled all my curls you would get hair that long? I know I didn't; anyways, now all I have to do is wait for Collin to bring that photo which should be done and brought to the great hall soon. When the rest of the school sees me they are going to flip. All I know is that Ron will freak when he sees me, Harry will be calm on the outside and going crazy on the inside; and the rest of the boys at Hogwarts will either be like Harry or Ron! Oh my Merlin! It's time to go already. Wait, I promised Luna, Ginny, Lavender, and the Patil girls that they could join me when I walk into the hall for the first time. Well time to go!

Ginny W.

"So, what's up with you and Blaise?"

"Come on Luna! I really thought that if anyone was going to ask that question it was going to be Lavender."

"HEY! I resent that. You already told me all I wanted to know."

"Which was? Remind me again please."

"Whether you are in a full time relationship, or if it's just FWB. And if you and Blaise had sex yet. Remember now Ginny?"

"What? Please Gin; don't tell me you answered that last question. What if someone overheard you?"

"Hermione. R-E-L-A-X! I'm a big girl, and besides Blaise is making it officially know to the school tonight! So I'm not really worried at all. And by the way, when your hair is done in a French braid like that it makes you look classy and elegant, yet sexy. Am I right girls?"

A chorus of "Yes" and "Yep" replied back to me, making Hermione blush.

"Awwww Hermione, don't blush now! You're just about to go in and make your debut as a newly reformed girl!"

"Thanks Gin. Always the motivationalist; just the thing I needed to hear right now. Thanks."

Oh Hermione, always the sarcastic one.

**Hey sorry it's so short! It's just that I have been really overloaded with school at home. ~WDT (check out my other profile omgitsSuzy, I may be posting new stories over there once I become a beta reader on this account soon.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(On the way to the Great Hall)

Ginny W.

"So Ginny, how and why did you and Harry break up?"

Lavender, really? Now?

"A few days ago. I caught him cheating on me with Pansy Parkinson."

"No. Not Parkinslut! Why would Harry do that?"

"Yeah Mione. They had their tongues shoved down the other's throat. I confronted them and apparently, they've been swapping spit for months now."

That slut and that bastard! I wish I never went out with him. He didn't really take any interest in me anyway. I should have known he didn't even like me enough not to cheat on me.

"What's done is done, though. I can't stop him from shoving his tongue down her throat."

"Gin, you are amazing. If it was me I'd turn Harry into something that wouldn't be able to swap spit with that slut anymore."

"Just wait Luna. Just wait."

Blaise Zabini

"So Blaise. When did you and Weaslette get together?"

"A few days ago Drake. Potter was found, by Ginny, pressed up against Pansy sharing a mouth and tongue. Apparently Pansy has been getting it on with Potter for a few months."

I can't believe it. When Gin told me I was in shock. I couldn't believe that the girl so against Potter would be shacking up with him.

"Anyway. Ginny says she's gonna get her revenge at dinner tonight. Let's go so that we don't miss it."

"Sure Blaise. Let's go."

**Short again. I realize, but it's been a while so that makes up for it. Right? Whatever. ~ WDT**


End file.
